Tastes Like My Enemy
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: The more I got a taste of him, the more I found that I couldn't stop. He's the best drug, and my worst enemy; ItaDei, SasoDei. Rated M for rape, language, and a lemon.


**~ Tastes Like My Enemy ~**

_We don't own anything_

_**[I request a beta reader for this; seeing as how many mistakes I made. Any takers?]**_

* * *

Sasori had flour painted on his cheeks, and hands, and was hunched over a mixing bowl, utterly perplexed.

Today was Itachi Uchiha's birthday, and Pain had decided that it was important for each Akatsuki member to organize different parts of the party.

Sasori was in charge of baking the cake - although - he had little experience on baking, and had no idea on how to make a cake.

Deidara happened to walk by, probably bored about being cooped up in his room all day - much like the other members - and from the corner of his eye, noticed his master in the kitchen, and so he decided to see as to why; it wasn't like he could eat anyway.

"Sasori-danna, what're you doing, hm?" He leaned against the counter, eyeing each move that Sasori made.

"What's it look like I'm doing, brat?"

Deidara scanned the area. He saw an open bag of flour, and a mixing bowl filled with dry ingredients in front of the puppet. "Baking?"

Sasori smirked. "Congraduations, you do have a brain."

The blond scoffed, fully entering the kitchen now. "Tch, but why are you baking?"

He sighed, running a hand through his maroon hair, something he usually did when Deidara was around, whether it was force of habit, or not. "If you must know, today is Itachi's birthday."

Deidara's eyes widened, and he clenched his teeth at the sound of the Uchiha's name. "Why are you baking for that bastard, hm?"

Sasori sighed again; he was really looking forward to baking alone, but no, Deidara just had to come, asking his 20 questions like usual.

"Leader-sama told me to - believe me - I wouldn't do this on my own will."

Sasori hated cooking as is, let alone baking. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even be celebrating Itachi's birthday; it wasn't like they were really all that close.

Deidara couldn't help, but laugh, a soft, but still obnoxious, laugh. Sasori scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste, in response.

"So, are you going to help me, or what, brat?"

"Why do I have to help?" He flinched, not expecting Sasori to answer with that.

"Not like you're doing anything else." Sasori countered, throwing a spare, white apron at Deidara, which collided into his stomach.

"Oof! You really are abusing your power, Danna." Deidara slipped on the apron, finding it creepy that it fit him perfectly. "And I was gonna do something else..." He murmurred quietly.

Sasori frowned. "Like what?"

"I was going to watch TV." Deidara answered, peering over Sasori's shoulder, his gaze on the bowl.

"Oh, well I'm sooo sorry then." Sasori replied, tone heavy with sarcasm.

Deidara grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. Sasori looked over to the cookbook, reading the remaining ingredients he needed for the cake.

"So, we need 2 eggs."

"I guess you want me to get them?"

"Obviously."

Deidara walked over to the fridge, swinging it open.

The refridgerator was surpisingly full, which was hard to believe because it was mostly empty half of the time.

He saw what he wanted, 2 white eggs, and picked them up.

"Anything else while I'm here?" The blond called, holding his hands in an awkward way, so his palm-mouths wouldn't consume them. Sasori tapped a finger to his chin, as he read off the other ingredient they needed: milk.

"Hmm," He grabbed the quart of milk, "anything else?"

Sasori ran a finger down the ingredient's list, mentally checking off what he already put in. "Nope."

Deidara closed the refridgerator door, glad because the cold air was starting to get to him. He set down the two eggs, and milk on the counter, next to the mixing bowl. Sasori poured the appropriate amount of milk, and cracked the eggs in.

"Now, was that so hard?" Sasori asked, stirring all of the ingredients, and then transporting them into a greased pan.

"Tch." He rolled his eyes. "Why does Leader-sama care about Itachi's birthday anyway, hm?" Deidara questioned randomly, strumming his fingers on the countertop.

Sasori pondered on his answer for a moment, before answering, "Well, probably because Itachi is a prodigy, and an important member of our organization."

"Important member of our organization my ass! He isn't all that great, ya know!" Deidara huffed.

Sasori gave him a half-smile, apparently amused by his sudden outburst.

"I sense some jealously on your part."

Deidara laughed again, but this one was arrogant, and mocking.

"I'm not jealous, it's just that he doesn't respect my art, and those damn eyes piss me off!"

"I don't respect your art, yet you don't seem to hate me. And you just hate his sharingan because he beat you with it." Sasori stated in his ever-so-factual voice, and placed the cake in the oven once the timer went off.

Deidara spluttered, finding himself speechless, for once. "A-are we done now, hmm?"

"Yes, we just need to wait 25 minutes, and the cake will be ready."

Deidara nodded, puting his apron on the correct hook on the wall. "I'm leaving then, Danna."

"Alright." Sasori waved him away, not even looking at him. Deidara shrugged, and headed to the living room to catch the last 15 minutes of his favorite show: _Konoha Idol._

The only other member in the living room was Hidan, who was watching TV on the couch.

"Hey Deidara-_chan_." Hidan snickered, staring at Deidara shuffle angrily towards him, and seat himself on the couch.

"Shut up!" He hissed, flipping his fringe from his eye so he could see what was on TV.

No surprise, a religious show.

"Give me the remote, hm."

Hidan sneered, rearranging himself so he was sitting on the remote. "You're gonna have to get it from me, blondie."

Deidara shrugged, pulling out a lump of clay from his pouch. "Fine, you asked for it." His palm-mouths formed the clay-wad into a small butterfly, and it swooped down onto the tip of Hidan's nose.

_BOOM!_

The sound of the explosion caused Kakuzu to come out of his bed chambers, and walk into the living room.

He saw the bloody mess that was once his partner, and groaned.

"Ah, fuck. Leader-sama, I need a new partner...AGAIN!"

Deidara danced around the twitching, bloodied body under him. "Ha! I got the remote, hm!"

A hand grabbed the remote back - a _bloody_ hand, to be exact.

"Are you forgetting I'm immortal, jack-ass?" Hidan flipped back to his show.

"How the hell are you still moving?" Deidara exclaimed, amazed that Hidan was still standing from the explosive impact.

The platinum hair shot him a are-you-serious look, and retorted with, "Do you know what 'immortal' even means? Or are you really a dumb blond?"

"Just give me the remote, asshole!" Deidara shouted, reaching for the remote, that was being dangled from above him. _'Damn him for being so tall!'_

Pain suddenly appeared in the room, his Akatsuki cloak swaying behind him, giving him the appearance of a ghost.

"Deidara, Hidan, stop this nonsense at once." The orange haired man ripped the remote from Hidan's grasp, and handed it to Itachi, who had been quietly reading in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, give it to him!"

Itachi glared at Deidara, and sat down on the - now bloody, and gorey - couch.

"What, hm?"

The Uchiha flipped through the TV channels, uninterested as usual.

Deidara grunted disdainingly, fingering his clay pouch. "Don't ignore me!" He threw a clay bird at Itachi, but did not set it off, it was just to threaten the ebony hair. "And give me the remote!"

Itachi cocked his head to the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't ignore me, give me the remote!" Deidara repeated, more of an edge to his voice.

Itachi simpered. "You mean, this remote?" He waved the remote in the front of Deidara's face.

"Give it!" He tried grabbing it, but Itachi pulled it away from him too fast, and he just grabbed an handful of air instead.

Sasori was watching the entire scene from inside the kitchen, but decided to step in, finally.

"Itachi, I'd appreciate if you'd stop harassing my partner, that's my job."

Deidara frowned. "Sasori-danna!"

"Yes?"

"You're not fair!" Deidara mumbled, his hands behind his hand. Sasori quirked an eyebrow.

"What'd I do?"

Deidara shook his head. "Ya know, the cake's gonna burn, hm."

"I took it out." Sasori replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to my room." Deidara announced, stalking out of the room.

Sasori shrugged. "Do what you want, I don't care."

* * *

Deidara crashed down onto his bed, inhaling, and exhaling sharply. _'Stupid, damn, Uchiha.'_

There was a knock on the door, all of a sudden.

He slid off the bed, to much displeasure, and swung the door open.

"What? Why is everyone bugging me today?"

The person in the doorframe was Kisame, who was quite thrown back by the blond's outburst. "This is my room, geez." He stated, sitting on the bed.

Deidara closely inspected the room, only to realize it wasn't his.

How could he have missed that?

"Kisame-danna, I didn't know it was you." Deidara said, sheepishly, climbing on the bed beside the shark-nin.

"Though I was Hidan, or somethin', eh?"

"Yeah...Something, hm..."

Kisame quirked an eyebrow, inwardly wondering who else could've ticked Deidara off.

"Ahh, then Itachi-san?"

He blushed slightly at the name, but then shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, hm." Deidara muttered, looking down at his hands, folded in his lap.

"No, tell me about it!" Kisame turned to look at the blond.

"No!"

"Deidara, don't be stubborn."

"Why do I have to say anything?" Deidara snapped, standing up.

"'cause you're the one who came into my room, unannounced." Kisame retorted.

Deidara grunted. "Tch, fine, I'll leave then, hm."

Kisame sighed, finding it hard to reach out to the younger one. "You don't have to, ya know."

He was already at the door, Kisame's words entering one ear, but leaving the other.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get a mission." Deidara walked out, slamming the door behind him.

_'Hmm, I wonder if I caused that...' _Kisame wondered.

* * *

Deidara knocked on Pain's door, waiting impatiently for an answer, tapping his foot repeatedily.

Finally, after sometime, Pain commanded for him to enter.

Deidara didn't wait for his leader to greet him in anyway. "I was wondering if I could get a mission, hm."

Pain folded his hands together. "And why so sudden, Deidara?"

"Well, I just think it's good to do some fieldwork."

Pain smirked. "Ironically on your nemisis' birthday."

He sighed. "C'mon, just give me a mission."

"Fine, but you're going to have to complete it with your partner." Pain answered, shuffling through mission files.

Deidara groaned, leaning back into his chair. "Why can't I go alone?"

"Sasori's your partner, and vice-versa; wherever you go, he goes."

"Fine, I'll go tell Danna then."

Pain handed Deidara the folder containing his mission.

"Be on your way then."

* * *

Sasori was frosting Itachi's cake in the kitchen, spreading a chocolately knife on the cake, grumbling to himself.

"Sasori-danna! We got a mission, so we have to go!" Deidara called, stepping into the room.

Instead of questioning the suddeness of this 'mission' Sasori asked, "What's the mission?"

Deidara didn't spend anytime on the answer. "Going to Konoha, and getting some more information on Uzumaki Naruto. What a shock, hm?"

Sasori sighed; he was looking forward to staying in the Lair, and relaxing the rest of his day, but no, he just had to get a mission.

Oh well, better than baking, and frosting a cake for some brat.

"Alright then, I'll go pack my things." The puppet master declared, disappearing into his room.

"I've already packed, so I'll wait outside." Deidara called out to him, making his way towards the exit of the hideout.

The weather was surpisingly nice out. The sun beamed down brightly on the blond, and a small breeze danced within his golden locks.

He took a deep breath, throwing his arms around his head, and eyeing the exit to see if his master was anywhere in view.

"Man, Danna is so slow; who knew a puppet needed so much stuff!"

Said puppet strolled over to Deidara, puppet scroll held firmly in his hand.

"I'm right here, calm down."

"Great, let's get going before Leader-sama gets pissed at us."

Sasori outwardly agreeded, and just as both made a move to leave, a faint presense appeared behind them.

"Wait." A voice commanded, one with coldness dripped upon it. Deidara recognized who it was immediately without acknowledging them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The blond groaned, whipping around to meet unfeeling, crimson eyes.

"Leader-sama sent me to escourt the two of you, because of my knowledge of the village." Itachi reported, tone as monotonous as usual.

Sasori seemed convinced enough, however, Deidara couldn't resist, but to take a jab at the sharingan user.

"You're just doing this to piss me off! Damn, Uchiha..."

His red haired partner rubbed the bridge of his nose. Boy, this was going to be fun.

"He is not, Deidara. Let's just hurry up, and get this mission over with."

"Fine." The bomb terriorist rolled a piece of clay inside his palm-mouth, then formed a small, clay bird.

With a hand sign, and the word,_ 'katsu' _the bird came to life, fluttering it's wings gently with the wind.

Itachi took one look at the bird, then said, "I refuse to get on that."

Deidara gave him a look like he had just been punched in the face.

"Why not, hm? You afraid I'd make you fall off it?"

"Actually, yes." He still hopped on it, seeing as how it'd be quicker than going to Konoha on foot.

Sasori followed suit, climbing up behind Deidara, and wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

Deidara's eyes widened at the sudden feeling, and he stuggled keeping his voice from cracking. "S-Sasori-danna?"

Very blunt, and simple, Sasori explained, "I don't want to fall off."

"It's not like you're gonna die! You're a puppet!" Deidara countered.

"I still can die."

"You won't on my bird, I promise, hm."

Sasori didn't really trust this 'artisitic' contraption, but he did accept Deidara's words. His arms settled themselves back against his sides.

Once everyone was situated, the bird took off, leaving the Akatsuki far behind them.

* * *

Night fell quickly; Deidara was forced to land his bird due to the expeditious darkness.

"We should camp here for the night." The blond decided, gesturing to a small clearing within a forest.

"Why here?" Itachi questioned, slipping off Deidara's clay bird.

"It's getting dark." The blue-eyed teen pointed out. Itachi rolled his eyes, annoyed that Deidara didn't understand what he had meant.

"I meant, why this location?"

"Oh, um...I don't know, hm. What's wrong with it?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, if you want to be eaten alive by bugs."

Deidara gulped, not hiding the shiver that had run down his spine.

"B-bugs? Big bugs?"

The ebony hair looked him up, and down. "Hmm...Maybe about half the size as you...Well, g'night!"

He vanished behind the flap of his tent.

"W-wait, Itachi, hm!" Deidara ran into Itachi's tent. "Don't leave me alone with all of the mutant-bugs!"

Itachi had hoped he would be able to have a peaceful, few hours of sleep, before embarking on his mission in the morning.

God knows with Deidara's yapping, and the harsh winds, you couldn't have a pleasant sleep on his clay bird. But he had tried, and failed anyway.

But, if Deidara insisted on sleeping with him tonight, he could kiss that dream goodbye.

"Get out of my tent; go bother Sasori."

"But, he won't let me stay in his tent!"

Itachi made somewhat of a groaning noise in the back of his throat. "Did you even ask him?"

"...No, but Danna likes me less then you do..." His cheeks flushed at his own statement, and he twindled his thumbs together bashfully. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Simple, I like my space." Itachi pushed Deidara out of the tent, not a second thought, or regret running through his head.

Deidara cursed under his breath. _'Selfish, Uchiha-bastard.'_

He walked aways over to Sasori's tent, which was signfically smaller than Itachi's. Deidara lifted the flap up, walking inside. "Danna?"

Sasori was busying himself by working on his puppet, Hiruko. True, it didn't need any maintance, but he wasn't tired yet, and had nothing better to occupy his time.

He put down the scapel he was holding, and turned to Deidara. "What is it?"

Deidara decided to tell him the dilema, since the puppet had resided inside his tent before his whole little conversation with Itachi earlier.

"There are mutant bugs out there, and I kinda forgot to bring a tent, so..."

Sasori smirked inwardly.

How rich was this, Deidara had been complaining to him - well, about him - for taking too long, and for packing too much. And now here he was, telling him he had forgotten something he needed.

"And you complained about how much stuff I brought, yet you forgot something as vital as that?"

Deidara found that this had been a waste of his time; of course Sasori wasn't going to let him stay here.

Sighing, he said, "Fine, I'll sleep outside." He was almost out when Sasori stopped him.

"I didn't say no, did I?" Deidara shook his head. "Look, you can stay here, if you want; if you're _that_ afraid of some bugs."

"Did you see the size of those bugs, hm? And, thank you, Danna."

"Whatever, did you at least bring a sleeping bag?"

Deidara rifled through his bag, finding that he had forgotten to bring that too. "Ehhhh..."

Sasori groaned. "You can have mine." He threw his sleeping bag at his partner, and curled up in one of the corners of the tent.

"But, Danna, don't you - nevermind." Deidara stripped out of his cloak, and shirt. He decided to stay in his cargo pants because Sasori was in the room.

"Don't I what?" Sasori was usually never to continue adding to a conversation, more known to drop it, but he was interested on what Deidara had to say...For once...

"Don't you need the sleeping bag?"

"It's fine." Sasori's voice was barely audible against the material of the tent's floor.

Deidara said nothing more, as he crawled inside the bag, and zipped it up.

After what seemed like only seconds, his voice could be heard again. "Danna?"

He grunted, in a way that told Deidara that he was listening, and giving him permission to continue.

"Do you really not have any emotions left...At all?"

This sparked Sasori's attention; he flipped over so he was looking at the side of Deidara's face.

He gave much thought to the answer, especially seeing how random, yet intriging his partner's question was.

"No one can permantely eliminate human emotions, though I still try to. Why?"

Deidara flipped over so Sasori was now looking at his back. "Just asking, hm."

"You sure? A question like that hints that you're actually interested in me."

And once that was out in the open, Deidara had bit down on his own tongue so hard, in surprise, that blood ran down the side of his mouth.

How did Sasori get that from an innocent, and simple question like that? But what drove Deidara more insane was the thought that he had a chance with Sasori, now that he had mentioned that.

But, he wouldn't let the latter know how he felt, not now anyway.

"W-why would I be? You're a guy, _and_ my danna!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard, and the sound was getting closer, and closer towards Deidara.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god...'_

"And?" Sasori breathed, crawling over to blond. Said blond felt his own breath hitch in his throat.

"It's not right." Deidara's face had to of been 10 shades of red right now. He thanked the darkness in the room for concealing it.

"And why isn't it right?" He got even closer to Deidara, so close that his breath was caressing his face.

Deidara chewed on his bottom lip, finding it hard to process coherent words, or thoughts. "B-because we're both guys, and it's..."

_Unzip._

The sound of something being unzipped could be heard. Deidara's heartbeat began pounding erratically, and his blush had grown even darker.

He thought it was Sasori's pants that had been undone, but when he felt something warm laying beside him, found out otherwise that it couldn't have been.

Sasori had crawled into the sleeping bag with him.

"Ugh, Danna?"

"It's my sleeping bag, I should be able to sleep in it."

"Dan...na..." Deidara unintentally moaned.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Are you _all_ puppet?"

"Are you asking if I still have my sexual organ?"

Deidara's blush intensefied. "You really got right to the point, huh?"

"Yes, yes I do. And that would be answering both questions."

The blond groaned, blush not letting up - in fact - grew even redder.

"Danna!"

"You asked, Deidara."

He sighed, murmuring an _'I know, hm.'_

After a small, but welcoming silence, Deidara decided to speak again.

"So, now what?"

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

"Yeah, but how can I sleep after this?" Deidara turned over on his side, but soon realize that was a big mistake.

Since Sasori was laying beside him, this action caused him to lay on top of Deidara now.

"Ah!"

"Why'd you move?" Sasori grumbled, attempting to push himself off of Deidara.

"You told me to go to sleep!" He paused. "Something's poking me..."

Sasori's eyes widened, realizing the thing poking Deidara's thigh was his...

"Ehehe..." He scratched the back of his red locks sheepishly.

Deidara cocked his head to the side, apparently confused. "What's wrong, hm?"

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded.

And just like that, Sasori had kissed Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widened, and felt that his heart stopped right there. He felt he wasn't even on the ground now, but that he was floating - light as a feather - in the sky.

Before he had chance to bring himself back to Earth, Sasori told him to go to sleep now, his eyes shut close.

He sighed, compling with the request.

Deidara told himself he'd get the answer tomorrow, for he, too, had drifted to sleep.

* * *

Deidara yawned, and stretched, the morning sunlight greeted him through the thin walls of the tent.

"Danna?"

He noticed right away that Sasori wasn't in the tent, so he ran outside to go see where he was; he did have a lot to talk to him about.

"Hey, Danna?"

A warm fire greeted him, and beside the growing embers was Sasori, the fire reflecting in his caramel, brown eyes.

Their eyes met; Deidara could get lost into Sasori's eyes forever, slowing finding that he was.

Itachi saw where Deidara's line of vision was, and snapped him out of his daze with an abrupt, "So, I'm not even here then?"

"Shut up, baka-Itachi!" The blond growled, stepping closer to the inviting flames, and his master.

"The day just started, and you two are already fighting?" Sasori's smooth voice boomed. Why was Deidara just realizing now how attractive he could be?

Snapping once again out of his thoughts, Deidara barked out, "It's not my fault he's an idiot."

"Hn, look who's talking."

"What! I'll blow you into pieces!"

Sasori stepped in between the two, pushing them as far apart as possible.

"Guys, stop it."

Deidara forced Sasori out of the way, sending another menacing glare at the sharingan user.

"Say one more thing, Uchiha, and I'll kill you!"

Itachi smirked, enjoying the fact that he was riling the blond up, and decided to futhur extend the arguement by poking at his weakspot.

"I'd like to see that, because I remember me defeating you, the last time we fought."

Deidara growled, his balled fist barely grazing the side of Itachi's cheek.

"Is that all you got, Deidara?"

Another punch was directed towards Itachi, this time making a hit.

"I'll kill you." The blond threatened, angry passion laced within his words.

Sasori thought he'd break between them again; he had a feeling that Deidara meant his words. He tugged Deidara backwards by the collar.

"Stop it, both of you! You're acting like a bunch of children!"

"He started it!"

Itachi leered at him. "And your _danna_ ended it."

Anger surged through Deidara once again.

"Damn it, Itachi, don't treat me like a child!"

"Stop acting like one, and I wouldn't." Itachi countered, beginning to turn away from the hot-headed blond.

"Sasori, let's move out."

Deidara hissed, blowing away his fringe so he could better glare at Itachi.

"Why are you ignoring me? Danna, say something!"

Sasori sighed; all he wanted was to get this mission over, and done with. But Deidara just had to be Deidara, and get into another one of his infamous arguements, and now they had gotten sidetracked from their mission. They hadn't even reached Konoha yet!

"Itachi, just apologize, or something. He'll never shut up if you don't."

"Yeah, apologize!"

Itachi snorted. "And why should I, when Deidara is clearly at fault here."

"I AM NOT!" Deidara exclaimed, loud enough to shatter someones eardrums. But, since the Akatsuki live with him, they grew to get used to his usual temper-tantrums. "It wasn't _my_ fault, so ap-olo-gize!"

"I don't do aplogies, especially for people like you."

Deidara cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, _'people like me'_?"

"Just drop it." Sasori urged. By this point, he believed they'd never finish, or even start their mission.

"No, hm!"

Itachi suddenly pushed Deidara up against a nearby tree, smirk etched on his face. "You're so stubborn, but socute."

Deidara's cheeks flushed, but he snapped out of it quickly.

"Get the hell away from me, hm!" He pushed Itachi off of him, his blush still present. Itachi's eyes were on the ground, so his expression was unreadable.

For reasons even he didn't understand, Sasori suddenly felt anger towards Itachi, pinning Deidara to the tree, calling him cute...

Through clenched teeth, Sasori said, "Can we just go to Konoha, already?"

"Fine."

"Let's go then." Itachi replied, a devious smirk playing at his lips.

Sasori realized that he really hated that smirk of his.

* * *

**A/N - Soooo, this was a roleplay between me, and my new friend, Kina! It was coming out good, so I decided to write it up, and put it on here!**

**I didn't type it up in play form, because I detest writing that way.**

**This story is probably 10,000+, so it'll take awhile to convert into story form, and post it here.**

**Also, if there's any mistakes due forgive me, I don't have spell check, and so...Yeah...**

**Give it time, and it'll happen! (If you review, it quickens my pace! Plus I'll give you a cookie!)**


End file.
